Resurrecting Shadow
by mustard.x.seed
Summary: Two years ago, before the Teen Titans, a criminal had their place on the mosted wanted list throughout the state. The criminal has now returned, with a series of murders for the Teen Titans to respond to. Rated T for minor language.
1. Prologue

10/27/06

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I only have power of the story idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**1. Prologue**

"Late..." A woman said looking at her watch. She was tall, slender woman with bright red hair tied back in a bun. Her bright blue eyes were wide awake, this was odd since the time was 2:35 AM. She was in a broken down warehouse in Jump City. There were crates all over the place and a few broken windows. Not her choice of a meeting spot, but abandoned enough.

"Morning, Channer." A voice sounded. The figure was wearing a hooded, black cloak, hood up. You couldn't see the face. Underneath the cloak was a tight, black jumpsuit and a striped, black and white, scarf wrapped around the neck twice with the second loop hanging down and the two ends uneven. The person was short as well. They looked the height of an average teenager, no older than fourteen.

"Shadow, what took you so long? I've been waiting here an hour." The woman replied. Her foot was tapping in annoyance.

"Didn't want to get caught." Shadow brought a large amount of cash from underneath the cloak. Channer's eye's widened in greed as she stared at the money.

"Is that my cut?" She asked, nodding her head at the green. The hooded figure's head looked to the money as if pondering something.

"It causes me to wonder..." They said, "If I did all the work, why do you get a cut?"

"It was my plan." Channer voice hinted annoyance.

"Anyone could think of 'Three-card Monte' and I still don't see your work in the matter." The money disappeared inside the cloak.

"Bad move." She replied strictly, "You don't really think I came alone do you?" She gestured towards the rest of the warehouse. Shadow's head glanced from side to side. Behind crates and hidden all over the ware house were hidden men wielding pistols or a gun of some sort. Channer and Shadow, both con artist, both playing the trust-scheme, planning to backstab each other from the beginning. Channer just came prepared for the worst. Channer's right hand raised. If needed, she would give a signal to shoot, "Hand over the money, and I mean all of it, not just my share." She smirked.

"You want to know why they call me Shadow?" The voice emerged from the hood.

"Your shadowy appearance, I guess." She was losing her patience, and eyeing her "partner in crime" with hatred. Shadow moved in a way that showed she was fiddling with a pocket in the back of her suit. Channer's eyes showed a hint of curiosity. Was she getting the rest, or storing what she already had?

"You have until the count of five. One..." Shadow didn't budge.

"... Two..." Still, nothing.

"... Three... Four..." Channer pause, giving Shadow a bit of time to react. No sign of movement. She smirked again.

"Five!" She shouted throwing her hand down. Bullets flew at Shadow for about 30 seconds before it became silent. Channer laughed, stepping forward, but stopped. There was no sign of a body. No blood. She frowned.

"The real reason they call me Shadow, if you must know..." Shadow's voice was heard, "Is for a special ability I have." Channer's blue eyes darted all over the warehouse looking for wear the voice was coming from. She saw something out of the corner in her eye when looking at one of the crates beside her. A thing was rising from the ground in front of her. It soon was standing at a normal height, Shadow.

"What are you?" Channer shouted stepping back in fear.

"Shadow of the Soul!" Shadow shouted ignoring the question. Channer stopped. There was a connection holding her to Shadow. She could see a dark patch there. She was captured by a shadow. A dark figure in the shape of a hand crawled up her front and pause were the heart was. The shadowy hand suddenly jerked back. Channer's body fell onto the floor, lifelessly.

Shadow looked to one of the men behind the crates. He fell back, dropping his gun and ran for the closest exit. So did the other gunman. There were five men total.

Satisfied, Shadow headed for the main entrance to the warehouse. A small smile appeared under the hood as Shadow counted the money that was gained. Bang! Shadow fell to the ground, as a man watched the dark person turn the corner.

"Take that you damn con artist! Didn't think you could take my money did you. I may have been drunk during the betting, but I'm mean now." He stepped forward and found the money in Shadows hand. He pried it from the cold dead fingers and left, counting it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: The Titans were not in it. This chapter took place before them. This is only a prologue as described in the chapter title. The main story starts in the next chapter. I'm a bit of a novice about how crimes work, since I have no experience (thank goodness) in that section. I did go to wikipedia to get all the info I could though.

Next Time: The Titans had come back from fight the Brotherhood of Evil. They first had to deal with that one monster and Terra. They finally get a chance to look into the police reports. They are surprised to discover a chain of murders going on. All comitted by one person... See you next time!


	2. 2 Years Later

10/29/06

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans. Only this fanfiction story plot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**2. Two Years Later**

"What are you up to?" Cyborg asked Robin as he entered to Titan Tower common room. Beast Boy was right behind him and ran to the refrigerator to make tofu-something, Starfire wasn't far behind and Raven was still in her room. Robin was on the main computer.

"Looking into police reports." He answered not looking up, "We've been gone for a while. I was wondering if anything besides that 'thing' has been stirring up trouble." Cyborg walked up to the computer interested.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked looking at the monitor. Robin pressed a button and a picture came up. Who it was, wasn't a simple question. The face was hidden behind a hood. Besides, it wasn't a very good picture anyways. It was dark and you could see much of anything, but there was a dark figure, in a cloak.

"The police have this person on the top of their list. Very little is known of who, or what they are." Robin said. He caught the attention of Beast Boy and Starfire who came and joined them, "He's believed to be responsible for twelve separate disappearances. All the victims are believed to be dead by now." The other titans could tell that Robin was upset by this news.

"How did he get away with it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Robin was eyeing the picture.

"What's the scoop on the victims. Any bad relations that could lead to a suspect?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing." Robin replied, "The twelve people seem to have some sort of connection with this criminal, but nothing for years now."

"Do you suppose that there may be a pattern to the victims hitting as to where he'll go next?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head.

"He's jumping around. Took someone last week, another couple even a few days ago. There is no lead as to when or where he'll hit next." There was a silence as the titans thought.

"Twelve, huh?" Beast Boys voice interrupted the silence. The other three just sighed. Starfire went back to the kitchen to make her breakfast and Cyborg followed. Beast Boy realized no one was going to say anything more, so he went to go finish making his tofu-something. Robin stayed looking at the data he found. Starfire's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Please, Robin, do you wish to partake in the feasting of my Shnorloniac breakfast meal?" He turned around to find her with a big smile and holding up a plate of a yellow and green goop. He raised a brow and looked at it closer. It moved.

"Um, thanks for the offer, Star, but I think I'll get my own food." He exited out of the stuff on the computer and headed over to the kitchen to get his breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - -

"OK, so this character came out while we were fighting Brother Blood. Why didn't the Titans East try to stop him?" Beast Boy asked grabbing for the last slice of pizza. All five of the titans were at there favorite food joint. They just busted Mumbo Jumbo in a bank robbery attempt and decided to get lunch. The topic of the new criminal popped up when they started to explain to Raven what she missed that morning.

"We gave them a list of what to look out for. He wasn't on it, so they probably didn't notice anything on this case." Cyborg pointed out, "If we knew before we left, they would have surely kept there eye out for it as well." Beast Boy shrugged at this and took a bite out of his cheese pizza.

"It's hard to believe that he hit twelve different civilians in the time we were gone." Raven said, "Are you sure that's what it said?"

"I know that it would be hard for any normal criminal to achieve, but I don't think this guy is normal." Robin answered, "The files I read claimed that he sunk into the ground on sight. That's how they described it at least. Each encounter was too dark too see anything. Most of the reason all the pictures attempted aren't at all very good."

"He likes to strike at night then!" Beast Boy pointed out excited and now sitting up strait.. The others looked at him waiting for an explanation. He hunched over and twiddled with his fingers, now unsure if his outburst was stupid or not, "You know, since it's always too dark to get a good picture."

"That actually makes sense." Cyborg replied.

"The only time I've ever heard you say something smart." Raven added. Beast Boy stood proud at first then reflecting on what Raven said and reacted offended.

"Hey!" He started, "I'm-"

"We have an idea of when his next strike is. We need to keep an eye out for night activity and try to figure out where he's going next." Robin interrupted.

"Then, how do we go about that? You were looking at the reports given all morning and claimed not to see any pattern to the where." Starfire asked.

"We'll figure something out." Robin said. In fact, they didn't get any ideas, they just got lucky when on the look out.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was the middle of night. The city at it's moment of silence. Everything seemed asleep except for the few cars that were out at that time of night and certain person that was emerging from the floor of an apartment building. The figure was the same as the one in the photograph found by Robin that morning.

They turned around and faced a door, which would lead to a set of stairs, which would take the person inside the building where the true objective lied. They took one step closer to the door when three flying disks cut off their path, exploding. The cloaked person jumped back in time, landing in a crouch and then stood up. They looked in the direction the disks came from. There stood five teenagers. The one in the middle had his are stretched out hinting that he was the one that threw the disks.

"Titans, go!" He yelled. All of them jumped into action. The girl with red hair and green eyes flew at the figure. Her hands glowing the color of green. The boy who looked youngest, was just plain green. He turned into a rhino and charged. Another guy, who was much taller and part machine, extended his arm which changed into some sort of cannon. Then a girl, covered in a blue cape, started to chant some words unheard by the other cloaked figure. A variety of nearby objects surrounded by a black aura flew in the their direction. The one who called out the battle cry charged at the person.

The figure grabbed the edge of her cape and flew it in the direction of the opposite shoulder. They sunk into the ground instantly. The three that had chosen to charge forward rammed into each other. The objects controlled by the hooded girl hit them as well. Lucky for them, the part machine man didn't fire.

"You must be the Teen Titans. I've heard so much about you." The voice of the shaded person was revealed as they rose from the ground a few yards away from the collision, "I was wondering when you would come out of play." Robin jumped to his feet, followed by Starfire and Beast Boy who had morphed back to normal.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned realizing that this fight would be more than he expected. They chuckled as if the question was slightly funny.

"Some who remember me, would call me Shadow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There's chapter two for you. Hope enjoyed it, and don't forget to review on your way to the exit button.


	3. Trouble In The Dark

4/17/07

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans. Only this fanfiction story plot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3. Trouble In The Dark**

"Those who remember you...? That means you would have had to have been here before!" Cyborg still had his cannon out, aiming it at Shadow. There was a small silence as the Titans eyed him. Though they couldn't see a face, they new that his eyes had a returning gaze.

"I guess that would be a possible conclusion..." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What you planning? Who are you?" Robin questioned, demanding answers. Shadow smirked underneath his cloak, and a second later he sunk into the floor again. The five Titans' eyes started to dart all over the place searching for him.

"Where'd he-" Cyborg started to ask aloud only to be interrupted by a hard hit to the back. He went flying, as well as Robin, Starfire, and Raven. When they landed and looked to see what hit them, there was a big green brontosaurs front of them.

"Beast Boy," Raven shouted, "what in the world did you do that for?"

He returned back to his human form looking confused, "But I didn't... I wasn't...!" Suddenly a green bolt hit him and he went flying back. As he stood up he looked at where that hit came from, "Starfire?"

"I did nothing." She protested, "I-" She was interrupted by a loud crash. Robin just got hit by a trash can.

"Raven!" This continued.

"Starfire!"

"Robin!"

"Ow! Cyborg!"

"Wait, where did Shadow go?" Raven asked as everyone else stopped what they were doing.

"He must be behind what ever is going on." Starfire mentioned. Everyone went quiet. Click. Robin quickly grabbed something from his belt and through it near the roof entrance. It exploded and the black figure was seen jumping away from the door.

"Now we've got you!" Cyborg turned from where he was looking to Shadow. His flashlight was right where he was, except he was gone. "Where did that sly guy go?" He was answered with a kick to the back. The light moved and showed Shadow running. He had already started running towards them, from the exact spot that he had landed only a second ago. Also, from behind Cyborg came another one that had hit Cyborg in kicked Cyborg in the back. That one landed near the ground and sent a sweep towards Robin who jumped over it only to be punched by the one that was running. He then turned to Starfire and sent a helicopter kick in her direction. She flew up and shot some green bolts at him. He sunk into the ground and disappeared into somewhere else. Beast Boy was flying around somewhere as a fly trying to find the one that just exited the battle field. He did is job well, but only because he found him. Beast Boy flew up high and then turned into an elephant falling in the direction of Shadow. To dodge it Shadow summersaulted out of the way. Beast Boy landed breaking whole through the floor and going down one story. The other Shadow ran into Raven. She was throwing everything she could get at him, but he kept dodging it. Suddenly he sunk into the ground and she stopped and looked around frantically. He came out behind her and punched her in the back. At the same time Starfire fell in the same direction, towards Robin and Cyborg who were running towards them. Robin caught Starfire, and Cyborg helped Raven up as Beast Boy burst through the door. The other Shadow landed near his other..

"What magic is this?" Raven muttered to herself as her eyes jumped from one to the other.

"Shadow replication." One of them answered to her surprise. They watched as one of them sunk into the ground, disappearing. They were back to one, and he was slowly backing up. As the Titans slowly came closer. "Now if you excuse me," He stopped walking near the edge, but of course, he had no where to go. He was cornered, "we must part." He jumped back, and fell from their site.

Robin was the first to the edge. He was scrambling down the fire escape. Robin took a jump past it, going down quicker than Shadow in his free fall. About half way down he grabbed his grappling hook and shot it up. It latched onto the fire escape higher up and Robin swung over into the escape root cutting off Shaddow. Cyborg and Beast Boy were scrambling down and were very close, as the girls showed up at the side.

"Your under arrest." Robin said. There was no way out that any of the Titans could see. Crash! A broken window and Shadow was in someone's appartment. There was a scream of a woman as Shadow ran through a bedroom knocking down the door and then barging through the apartment door, past a man with a bottle of wine and to glasses. Behind him there was another smash. The guy dropped something. The Titans split up. The boys followed Shadow through the strangers' appartment. Starfire and Raven flew down to the entrance cut him off. In moments he burst through the door sunk into the ground and coming out behind them.The Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were right behind and went right past the girls, who flew quickly after.

This kept up for a few blocks as Shaddow would make a turn and go through tight corners, but finally, Robin reached out and grabbed the black cloak that was in front of him. Shadow was pulled back a little as Robin pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you?" Robin's hand reached for the hood as the others caught up. Cyborg turned on his flashlight so they could get a good look at the face, and Shadow was gone.

"If this Shadow the duplicate, then that would mean..." Starfire looked back in the basic direction that they had come from. The sound of a siren came closer. A police car drove by with it's lights flashing. As the siren disappeared Beast Boy spoke up.

"So, are we going to go back and help investigate or...?" The sentence trailed off and ended with him shrugging.

"Yeah." Robin nodded, standing up, "That sounds like a good idea. He was in this town before right? Someone at the Station has to know something, or at least someone in this city."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I haven't updated in forever and I am sorry. I got stuck on the fight scene, and I'm sort of happy that I did 'cause otherwise it would have sucked badly, and my mind couldn't get out of future chapters. I do that all the time though. It just stalls the story, and besidesI was stuck in the next chapter truthfully, so as long as I get computer time, I'll be good. So, reveiw and read next time.


End file.
